What Should've Been Told
by CreaterMia
Summary: Morrithi is having horrible nightmares, and when she finally knows what there's about...they get worse. Along the way, she has issues with unknown feelings towards Grovyle and eventually a visiter comes by that she never wanted to face again. *Rated T for safety :)
1. Awakening Nightmares

_I looked out from over the edge of the cliff, proceeding to make out what was coming my way. The sky was dark and the sun was lit like a melted stone, as in no light seemed to shine from the dark, grey orb. But light did shine; and once it reached the now cursed surface of my world, everything within its grasp became melted in grey...including me. The water of the beach no longer gently rushed over the grains of sands of the shore; it now violently churned it into a mash of brittle shards that shattered against the ground. The wind that used to smoothly brush my cheeks with the warm air now sliced my skin with a hard, bitter cold._

_As I looked out over the horizon, a dark figure seemed to be speeding towards where I was standing. I felt an instinct to run, but I couldn't move; my legs felt frozen solid, attached to the ground. As I stared unblinking at the sinister figure, my face grew dread. It was a ghost...it had eerie arms that floated behind it as well as its leg-less body and it only appeared to have one eye. But then, as it drew closer to me, it appeared to be flying, as if attached to some maniacal creature! But then as it soared over me and dived, I fell to the ground and everything went blank..._

I woke up screaming for a few seconds, waking up my companions that slept near me. Mia (the Pikachu), Celibi, and Dusknoir stared at me blinking, terrified, while Grovyle crawled up next to me and beckoned me with his hands for me to rest on his shoulder. I decided to...he was like a brother to me, I felt safe in his arms. Grovyle hugged me tightly and whispered with concern.

"Are you alright Morrithi? What happened?" I looked up at him with tear soaked eyes and he held me tighter. "Did you have that dream again?"

"About that...ghost?" Mia added in, walking up beside me. I only nodded my head, I didn't answer. I was too afraid and depressed to speak. Celibi floated down in front of me and hugged my knee, which was stretched out sideways, and Mia joined her. Dusknoir came up beside Grovyle and looked at him with pity. It's the first time in a while I've seen Dusknoir's eye filled with pity for someone else, ever since the Planet's Paralize that is.

"Maybe we could find someone who can interpret dreams." Dusknoir said haftly filled with hope. I pushed myself away from Grovyle and looked at him with an encouraged smile. He only returned it with saddened eyes, looking at me with uncertainty.

"Come on Grovyle." I said to him happily, trying to cheer him up. It was clear he was worried for me, and maybe finding out what my dream meant would actually make it worst. But I was determined to stop these nightmares, and maybe knowing what they've meant would keep them from happening. "I know why you're worried, but think about it! What if it means something important...and what if it possibly stops the dreams from happening...?"

"And what if it doesn't? What then?" Grovyle interrupted, his voice filled with doubt and pain. I didn't understand why he was so upset and was hurting...I also didn't know how to respond. I looked down at myself with discouragement, wishing something could happen. Then Celibi hopped in front of Grovyle with a smile.

"Grovyle, she needs to know! What if it will help her and you don't allow her to see if it really does? She'll just keep having them!"

"B-But..." Grovyle started, but Celibi cut him off by jumping onto him.

"Grovyle, my dear, if it doesn't work, it'll be the same as if you don't allow her to try! What's the difference? Let her try, silly!" Celibi floated off into the air as Grovyle sat back up. He looked at me as if trying to get something out of me. I only gave him a smile, which he returned with a small, defeated grin. I hugged him slightly and whispered softly enough that only he could hear.

"It'll be ok Grovyle...I promise."

That morning I was awoken with a slight shake on my right shoulder. As I slowly opened my eyes, I was blinded by a bright light. I sat up and rubbed my eyes carefully, letting out a noiseless yawn. As I reopened them, I noticed I was staring off out of Sharpedo's Bluff's mouth and into the ocean. It was a bright and warm day, and I thought it might be a good enough one that there wouldn't be any trouble.

"Now don't go judging the day on how pretty it looks." I whirled my head around and saw Grovyle sitting on one knee next to me, smiling. But he didn't say it; it was Dusknoir, who was near the entryway looking at me with a slightly hidden smirk, while Mia and Celibi were next to him giggling.

"Don't go around reading my thoughts Dusknoir, or else!" I threw a feral, but joyful smile at Dusknoir, who replied with a sudden laugh of content.

"Or else what?" He threw an equally untamed but satisfied smile at me which made me giggle a bit. I was sort of glad that he kept my little thing going.

"Or else I won't ever speak to you again." I smiled jokingly, turning my head away and closing my eyes, pretending that I meant business. But as I heard him laugh again, I turned to see him smiling wickedly.

"Gives me more of a reason to read your thoughts then Morrithi!" He slipped right around my threat and I pretending to pout because of it.

"Ah...how rude." I turned away with my moping face and Dusknoir laughed again.

"I'm joking around Morrithi; I won't go into your thoughts like that." I looked at him and smiled playfully, showing him I knew all along. He only rolled his eye and sighed. "Of course..." Mia and Celibi then bursted out laughing, and I started laughing to. Grovyle stood up and laughed slightly.

"Come on you guys, we need to find this, "dream interpreter". Let's get going." I stood up and followed my friends out of our house and into town. While walking through Treasure Town, Grovyle walked next to me and whispered, "While you were sleeping, I found someone who knows of someone who can possibly interpret your dreams. He's...right here." We all stopped, in the middle of town, in front of a bright red Scizor, more red than normal. He had on a red scarf with an exploration badge. I instantly recognized him...he was Scizor the Legendary Explorer! He was alive about a hundred years ago, but was frozen by a Frosolass. Me and Mia found him, unfroze him, and since then, the three of us have been friends.

"Hi Scizor!" I called out from behind everyone. They all, except for Mia, turned and looked at me suspiciously.

"Hello Morrithi...you to Mia." He nodded to both of us. Grovyle looked at Scizor then me and back several times before shaking his head.

"N-Never mind. I don't need to know. Scizor, do you...?"

"Yes. My friend is ready for you five. Follow me please." Scizor turned and started in the other direction. They followed a little apprehensive, but for Mia and me. We trusted Scizor...he just wasn't a "social" Pokémon. Grovyle came back to my side and whispered once more.

"He didn't even let me finish. You sure we can trust him?" I giggled a little that made Grovyle back off and look at me with a face of offensiveness. I gave him a friendly glare before smiling after Scizor while I spoke.

"Grovyle, you're the one who got him, not me. Besides...I've known him for at least three years...I trust him, and so does Mia." Grovyle looked off to Scizor as well and noticed he was leading us all to the beach.

"Who's at the beach? Why there?" I wondered to myself, not expecting an answer.

"The only one I know that's at the beach is...oh no. No..." Grovyle shook his head, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be whoever he thought it would be.

* * *

**Review if you have any questions...I'll answer to the best of my abilities; or review if you just please! Doesn't matter to me!**


	2. Rivals

When we turned the corner to the beach, Scizor looked slightly behind him at us.

"He's right there." He said, looking forward again. We all gasped, stopping in our tracks, making Scizor wonder on for a few feet, then turn back, confused. We all stared at the Pokémon in fright, but Grovyle walked in front of us four and beside Scizor, in front of the Pokémon we feared. Grovyle stared at him in anger, but the Pokémon was off into space, unblinking looking at the sunrise which I realized has not yet fully risen. The sun was rising up yellow, sending down rays of sunshine, making the ocean sparkle with its ocean bubbles. I haven't seen the sun rise in a long time...since five years ago, when Mia found me on the beach. Memories started floating back to me when Grovyle's voice brought me back to reality.

"What are you doing here?" Grovyle asked the Pokémon, but he didn't respond. I could see the angry boiling up in Grovyle, and that made me hid behind Dusknoir a bit. Grovyle pushed the Pokémon slightly, but he still didn't respond. "Hello?! Why are you here?!" Nothing...then Grovyle finally bursted out in complete anger. "Xatu!" He yelled so loud that I jumped and almost fell backwards. Finally, Xatu spread his wings and cawed out to the sky, making us all jump but for Scizor, who kept his gaze on Grovyle.

"The universe has spoken." Xatu mysteriously spoke out, putting his wings back to his side. Grovyle looked back at us with a face that asked us, _is he crazy?_ We all shrugged to him simultaneously, and he sighed heavily, returning his eyes to Xatu, who turned his position from the ocean to Grovyle, looking at him with his unblinking eyes. This made Grovyle back up a foot before he spoke to him again.

"Don't tell me you're the..."

"The "dream interpreter?" Because I am." Grovyle's eyes rolled to the ground and I slapped my forehead. Scizor looked at us in puzzlement. There was a reason we didn't like Xatu. He showed us what would've happened if Mia and I failed to stop the Planet's Paralize. Everyone, but me and Grovyle, ended up dead. We've hated Xatu ever since...and I wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience.

"I know how you feel towards me, but I can tell what dreams mean." Xatu continued, making Grovyle look back up at him.

"We know that already..." Grovyle pointed out. I could tell Grovyle didn't want to relive that moment either. I walked in front of everyone and beside Grovyle and grabbed his arm, beckoning him to leave without words. Grovyle and I were about to, but Xatu continued on speaking.

"I know about your dream Morrithi. I've seen it...by staring unblinkingly into the sun...I have seen what your dream was...and its meaning." My eyes widened with hope, and Xatu saw this as he had stepped a foot closer to us.

"Your dream means the arrival of someone."

"Arrival?" I finally spoke, questioning if I heard him right,

"Yes. The arrival of...an enemy." My eyes drooped with worry as the others scuttled behind me and Grovyle. "I don't know who...or what. All I know is that someone is bound to come...someone who wants us all dead." I kept my eyes on Xatu, hoping I could find something in his eyes that said he was joking. But he wasn't. I felt Grovyle move and knew he was looking at me with fret.

"T-That can't be right." I uttered to Xatu with a voice of plead. I don't know what I was pleading for, but I was pleading. Xatu only closed his eyes, which I've never seen him do, so I knew he was right. I looked down at the ground with worry and felt Grovyle tug on me.

"Thanks for that, but we need to go home now." Grovyle looked at Scizor and nodded to him, saying thanks without words, at which Scizor nodded back.


	3. Unusual Realization

I sat in front of my bed and the others did the same; we ended up creating a circle in front of our beds. Celibi looked around her and huffed a bit.

"I didn't know our beds were arranged in that order!"

"Celibi..." Dusknoir warned her and Celibi calmed down. Dusknoir looked at me and saw that I was playing with a piece of grass from my bed, but I was doing it sorrowfully. "Morrithi...try not to worry about that, ok?" I looked up at him and saw trust in eye. I smiled weakly, but it obviously meant nothing to Dusknoir. "Morrithi, we're all strong. We've never been beaten when were together."

"Yeah!" Celibi jumped up onto her feet and joined in on trying to cheer me up. "We're an invincible team together, Morrithi!"

"Team PokémonSky! That's what we are!" Mia also joined the rest of the team to help me feel better. I know we're strong together...but are we strong enough to beat this enemy?

"Morrithi, don't think that way!" I glared at Dusknoir once those words left his mouth.

"Dusknoir, I thought..."

"I know, I know. But you're not normal Morrithi. We're worried about you." I looked at my friends and saw their troubled faces. Even Grovyle who hasn't spoken yet was slightly pale when looking at me. I finally decided not to worry...we are invincible together. I smiled heartily and they smiled back.

We spent the rest of the day chatting, and when night came, we exchanged good nights and went to sleep. But before I did, Grovyle came to my side.

"Morrithi?"

"...Yeah?"

"You're going to fine." He put his hand onto my shoulder and hugged me. But before he left back to his bed, he kissed me on the cheek, and for some reason I felt warmth fill both of my cheeks, but I don't know why. He stood and walked back to his bed.

"Good-night Morrithi."

"...Good-night...Grovyle." I laid on my bed, faced the horizon of the setting sun, and closed my eyes. When I finally fell asleep, I felt happy. But when my dream came, horror filled my soul.

_I rushed out of Sharpedo's Bluff and into Treasure Town only to find it in flames. I looked around franticly, but I don't know why I was. I was calling out names in panic, but I don't know what I was saying; it was like I couldn't speak or the roar of the flames was too great to hear myself. All of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around trying to see the person, but I didn't see anyone. Tears fell from my face but fear was showing from my eyes. When I looked at the ground at my feet, I gasped. There was a shadow of a Pokémon, showing that someone was right behind me. I turned around and fell in horror, but the Pokémon attacked before I saw who it was._

_Then the fire filled my view and I saw nothing more..._

I awoke with a silent scream. I wiped my head and felt sweat dripping down, and when I looked around me, I saw that everyone was still sleeping, but for Grovyle. He was sitting up with his knees stretched out to opposite sides. He was looking down, but then he looked at me with concern.

"You alright? Did you have that same dream...?" Grovyle started but I decided to cut him off.

"No, no. I didn't. It...was different." He looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"Different? What do you mean?" He crawled next to me on my bed and I explained my dream to him. I looked at him afterwards for support, but he looked at me like I was crazy, but I realized he was actually just worried.

"A different dream this time...right after you're told what the first one means. I don't understand..."

"What if Xatu explains this one."

"I really don't want to go to him again Morrithi."

"But...Grovyle, I..." I stopped, because I decided that I don't want to put him though Xatu anymore. But he looked at me and saw what I was trying to do.

"Morrithi, you don't have to look out for me. We'll talk to him again in the morning...if you still want to by then." I glanced at him and smiled slowly. He smiled back and then kissed me on the forehead. Once again I felt heat rise up in my cheeks, but he didn't even touch my either of my cheeks this time. What was I feeling? Was I sick? Grovyle leaned back and crawled back to his bed.

"Try to get some sleep Morrithi."

"Alright. I'll...I'll try." Grovyle fell back into his bed and tried to sleep. I decided that I needed some sleep before I met with Xatu again. I fell back asleep, slightly fearful of what the next day might bring.


	4. The Cresent Moon Pokémon

I was following Grovyle; Mia and Celibi behind me, Dusknoir behind them, when we found Xatu at his stall in Treasure Town. He looked up at us in slight surprise.

"What brings you to my stall Team PokémonSky? Is there a..."

"I had another dream." I snapped quickly. I almost regretted saying it, but then I saw Xatu's face...there was sympathy in it. He looked at down slightly and then closed his eyes. His voice was hard but was meant to be gentle.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen...but it appears that someone more powerful than us all is trying to warn us through your dreams Morrithi."

"Warn us? Who...from what?"

"I still don't know what...and I'm not sure who. Obviously, this Pokémon is unable to communicate to us normally, but he's found a different way. Your dreams. By sending you these dreams, he hides messages that bore the safety of all Pokémon."

"Why me? Why not someone more...?"

"Brave? Courageous? More than you? It seems that those qualities don't matter to whoever this is. What matters is that you've saved the world before and he believes you can do it again with your friends." I didn't know what to think. Me...a hero?! I know what I did before, but Grovyle was more a hero than me. "As I said...he believes in you because of your heart, not your strength. He doesn't want some know-it-all brainiac or powerful solider who thinks he is invincible and can do it all alone when he really can't. He needs someone with a heart...someone who believes with their heart and not their mind, that they can do it. You have that heart Morrithi, believe it or not."

"What are we going to do about this enemy though?" Dusknoir wondered.

"We need to know when's he's coming, and who it is. But since I don't know either, we have to..."

My own thoughts started to drown out the real world's words. I didn't understand how I could be the one to help save the world. Decide on life or death for this planet pretty much. All of a sudden my mind went blank and I lost all sight. But that's not what concerned me...I had another vision...or a dream...?

_The shape of a crescent moon slowly appeared to represent some Pokémon, but I couldn't figure out what exactly it was...or who it was. The Pokémon seemed to have sparkles shine from its body but it was too dark to exactly tell. I stood quietly before the unknown Pokémon, like I was waiting for my death. But suddenly it started speaking in a calm and gentle tone, but I could tell in the voice there was caution and fear._

"_I brought you to this position once more to warm you young heroine. The sinister enemy of your dreams will be coming...he isn't taking failure for a no this time. He is coming for more than revenge...he is coming for your blood Morrithi."_

"_M-My blood?" The thought of someone wanting to kill me haunted me, brought back memories I never wanted. Then a thought came to mind... "How do you know my name? Who...are you?"_

"_I'm a friend, you need not worry. I have seen you before though you haven't yet to see me. I've heard of you and your friend's adventures...and deeds. I know this comes to a shock, but I need your help. No...this very world needs you."_

_I felt like my heart stopped. The world needs me?! What can I do to help the world?!_

"_You're forgetting Morrithi; you've saved the world before." I was surprised, the Pokémon heard my thoughts!_

"_That was five years ago! I'm not...the same anymore. I-I can't do this!"_

"_Are you saying you're no longer the same Morrithi who Mia trusted with her life? No longer the same Morrithi who made a pact with Grovyle to stop at nothing to save this world from the Planet's Paralize? Then who were you the last few years protecting everyone from outlaws? Who were you when your friends needed support and courage? You were always there Morrithi, you've been the same. That's why your friends trust you. Because you're courageous, brave, intelligent. You'll stop at nothing to achieve in what you believe is right. But are you saying that the five years that you've have with your friends have been a total waste?"_

"_What?! No! I..." I was furious. This Pokémon was talking to me about my flaws...but was right. That Morrithi never left...I just didn't know how to be her anymore._

"_Then show me you're still Morrithi! Show me you're still the friend your team trusts! Show me...because I believe you are...but you have to too."_

"_I...I..."_

"_Morrithi...life is ever going to perfect, life is ever going to be peaceful, life is never going to change. That's why they need you. You are their change. Help them...they trust you. Just trust in yourself once more."_

_This Pokémon was right. I needed to stand up for not just my friends and family...I needed to stand up for myself. I needed to believe._

"_Your friends are worried about you...you should go back to the real world now."_

"_What can I do against this enemy? What if I don't succeed?"_

"_Then you'll die trying...and we'll all die trying for you. We can't let this world fall, now can we?"_

_I thought for a moment, because I knew we couldn't, but it all seemed too familiar. "No. We can't let it. I'll do what I can."_

"_Good. Now clarify what is to be with your friends. The rest shall fall into place." Then a beam of light shot from the Pokémon and into me, and my mind once again seemed to fall into a deep slumber, as all my senses faded away._


	5. Hesitate Friendships

When I opened my eyes, I saw Grovyle leaning beside me, looking down as if he was asleep. I quickly looked to my right and saw that it was night. How could I have been out for a whole day?!

"M-Morrithi?" I turned my head and saw that Grovyle was looking at me, and once I turned to look and our eyes locked, I saw his eyes fill up with hope and a smile full of joy. He leaned in close so he could whisper. I suspected the others were sleeping but I didn't want to take my eyes of Grovyle...he's obviously been in the worst possible position in his life so far.

"How are you feeling? You alright?"

"I'm alright. Are you guys ok...what happened? Am I...?"

"You're back home, yes. And we don't know what happen. You suddenly fell to your knees; grabbing you head and screaming like someone stabbed you in the chest. After about half of a minute of that, you just, pasted out. We thought you weren't going to wake up. I thought I lost you again..." His eyes wondered for a second then they refocused on my again. "Do you know what happened at all?"

I explained what happened in my dream to Grovyle, and at the end he looked out to the horizon, shamefully.

"You ok Grovyle?" He looked back at me with a smile.

"I'm fine. You're alright, so I'm fine." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead once again, except this time he didn't stop immediately. He kept kissing my forehead for, I don't know how long, but a part of me didn't want it to end. That warm feeling rose up in my cheeks again and I couldn't stop looking at him. I don't know what was wrong with me. When he finally stopped, he stared at me, surprised.

"Morrithi? You alright, you're blushing?"

"I-I am?" My cheeks were red when they are supposed to be pale. Grovyle looked much closer at me, but suspiciously.

"Morrithi, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know, to be honest. I get this feeling...every time you..."

"Every time I kiss you?"

"...Yes. Grovyle...do you know what that could mean?" Grovyle looked down then away to the others. When I followed his gaze, I realized they weren't sleeping...all three were awake. They've been awake as well, waiting for me to wake up. Grovyle then looked at me again and whispered softly.

"I don't know." I was discouraged, and he could tell, but he only looked away again. Something told me that he really did know, but I didn't want to bother him about it. I just went back to sleep and tried to let it go. In the morning, I woke up refreshed somehow. I stood up and walked near the edge and watched the sun slowly rise. When the sun had risen up more, I heard the struggle of someone waking up. I turned slowly to see Grovyle rising up from his bed. He looked tired but tried to hide it, even though I don't think he knew anyone else was awake. He got up and stretched slightly, but looked anxious. He seemed to simmer down when he turned around to me and saw me awake. I smiled my smile and he returned it with his. Soon the others got up and we decided to take the day off.

"I wanna go see the Guild!" Celibi called out quickly making some of the team jump back. Mia only chuckled.

"Go on then Celibi! I wanna go to though!"

"Let's both go together!" Celibi managed to get out of a laugh, and the two ran out of Sharpedo's Bluff.

"I think I'm just going hang around Treasure Town for today. See you two later." Then Dusknoir left shortly after Mia and Celibi had gone.

"I don't know what to do..." Grovyle looked at the entryway where Dusknoir had left, as if waiting for him to return. I only signed.

"I don't either." I let my head droop down and I stared at the ground.

"Let's go to the beach." I looked up and saw Grovyle looking at me gladly with a joyfully smile. I smiled back as I followed him to the beach.


	6. Nothing But Secrets

We sat on the soft sand of the beach and watched the sun rise higher into the air. I sat near the water, letting it rush in and tickle my feet, while Grovyle sat next to me, a bit back so the water didn't touch him. We sat there for a few minutes, silent, enjoying the sun and ocean view. But after awhile I got annoyed that Grovyle wouldn't tell me why I felt that way the other night. I looked at him with a playful smile but Grovyle could tell I was upset.

"You alright? What's wrong Morrithi?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, I told you that last night." I looked out at the ocean and toke in the beautiful view before I tried to break him again. "Speaking of last night..."

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked at Grovyle from the corner of my eye and saw him watching the sunrise, his leaves looking like they were wilting.

"B-But..." I struggled to say at first, but then let it go; putting my head onto my knees...I couldn't believe he saw right through. Suddenly, the water rushed in quickly making my legs wets, but Grovyle backed up a bit so he didn't get touched by it. "Are you afraid of the water or something Grovyle?" I glared at him jokingly but Grovyle toke it more seriously.

"No, I just don't feel like getting wet right now."

"Oh, ok. Let me help you with that!" I dipped my hand in the water and splashed it into Grovyle's face. He tried to shake it off but to no avail, and I only laughed so hard, it made Grovyle get in on the act.

"You want to play that way, huh? Alright then...let's play!" He then splashed water into my face, and as I fell sideways he splashed me again. I got up but ran as he got up to follow me. He only ran after me as a game, making me laugh harder. He caught up to me though and grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. "You think you can get away from me Morrithi?"

"Let me go, you...silly Grovyle!" I tried to get out from his grasp, but he only grabbed my other arm, laughing along with me. As we turned around and around, it almost felt like we were dancing. Then, all of a sudden, as I watched Grovyle laugh, everything went black and I heard nothing but two voices.

_I love you..._

_I love you to._

When my vision came back, I fell onto the ground and Grovyle fell with me, falling on top of me. When he looked to me to see if I was alright, his face was right in front of mine; we were inches apart. I then felt the same heat rise up in my cheeks, only it didn't stop there; it continued to my forehead but also started from my neck instead. I also felt a warm glow all the way in my stomach. I then realized that Grovyle's cheeks soon became red, making mine feel warmer. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Grovyle shook his head and struggled upwards.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I fell."

"Grovyle I fell first. It's fine, really." He looked at me and stretched his hand out. I took it and he helped me to my feet. Grovyle looked back to the ocean and tried to forget about it, but then I remembered the voices.

"Grovyle...I had a quick vision."

"Huh? When?"

"Before I fell down. I didn't see anyone...but I heard two voices."

"What did they say?"

"The first said, 'I love you' and the second one said, 'I love you to'."

"That's...That's strange."

"Yeah...but, that's not what concerns me."

"You are concerned? What about?"

"The...The voices..." I didn't know how to explain it to him...that the voice sounded like...I struggled to find the right words, but then decided to say it straight out. "Grovyle, the two sounded like us." Grovyle eyes went wide open and I saw that his breathing was faster. My heartbeat sped. I didn't know what he was going to say, and I was afraid of what it was going to be.

"Grovyle...what's wrong? I need to know what this is about."

"D-Do you have to?" He seemed to be begging me, and I felt horrible for telling him what I heard. But I needed to know what was going on with me.

"Yes Grovyle. Please? I need to know what's wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you Morrithi..." Grovyle turned his body and faced the ocean. His face was shameful looking and I felt bad for him...I still didn't know why though.

"Then...what is it? I don't know what's happening."

"You're just...you're just..." Grovyle threw his head to the sky, as if searching for an answer. "You are just...just..." He paced back in forth, trying to say whatever he wanted to say. "Ok..." Grovyle walked in front of me with a determined look. "I've been meaning to tell you this some time anyways...but I just didn't know how to."

"What...what is it?"

"Uh...ok. Morrithi...you're feeling this way because..."

"Because you're in love. But that doesn't matter now, does it?" It was a voice I recognized but couldn't put my finger on it. When I turned around to see who it was, it seemed like I entered through a dark portal...then I saw nothing more.


	7. A Mind of Darkness?

_I was in a world of complete darkness. Everywhere I looked, something, somewhere, was frozen in the air. I was running through the frozen forest trying to get away from something, but I didn't know what. I felt like I was in a nightmare...and I hoped I was. Then I came to a field and stopped in the middle. I looked behind me but didn't see who was chasing me awhile ago. When I turned once again, I shrieked, falling onto the ground. Before me stood Dusknoir and his six Sablye._

"_Ha, ha, ha! I told you I'd caught up to you sooner or later._

"_What...What did you do to Grovyle, Dusknoir?!"_

"_Oh, don't worry. I won't be bothering him any longer." Fear gripped me as the thought echoed through my mind. He couldn't be dead...he couldn't!_

"_He is dead...and soon...you'll join your pitiful friend!" Dusknoir raised his hands and prepared Dark Pulse. I wanted to run, but I knew it was too late. All of a sudden, a flash of light struck Dusknoir and the Sablye and it traveled to me. In that moment, I longer felt pain or horror...I felt peace. Then the light pierced my vision, and once it stopped, it felt like a whole new dream._

_I sat on the ground looking out over a frozen, grey lake when Grovyle came and sat next to me. He looked at me with prideful eyes._

"_I know where the last Time Gear is."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_That's fantastic Grovyle!" I hugged him tightly and he happily returned the hug. When we stopped, Grovyle's delightful eyes slowly turned into sadness. "Grovyle, don't worry about it. We'll be fine. We're doing it for the other Pokémon and the world...not ourselves."_

"_I know that, it's just that...we won't ever see each other again."_

"_Grovyle...don't think about the negative effects of what we're doing. Think about the positive ones!" Grovyle tried to show a smile but it was a dismal failure. I wouldn't let him think this way. "Besides...we'll disappear together. We'll be known about the hero's of time...the couple who sacrificed themselves to save the world." I gave him a cute smile that made him laugh a little, and then he hugged me slightly._

"_You're right Morrithi. Thanks for looking on the positive side."_

"_No problem, honey." I slightly pushed him and nudged me back._

"_Don't call me honey, Morrithi."_

"_Alright, sweetheart."_

"_Hey, that's what I call you."_

"_What do I call you then?"_

"_Grovyle, of course."_

"_Ah...you're no fun." He leaned in closed and kissed my cheek._

"_I'm kidding, sweetheart. You call me honey if you please."_

"_I do please though! That's why I said it, of course." I leaned on him and he laughed a little as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. After a few seconds, he looked at me as I looked at him, and he whispered softly._

"_I love you..."_

"_I love you to."_


	8. He's Coming

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed and the sun was still high in the air. I was hoping it was only a few hours since I pasted out, and it seems it was. I sat up and saw Mia sitting next to me as well as Celibi sitting beside her and Dusknoir in front of me. But when I looked around, I didn't see Grovyle.

"Morrithi, are you ok?" Mia asked me, worried. I continued to look around for Grovyle, but I still couldn't find him.

"I...I think I'm fine. Where's Grovyle?"

"I'm afraid the Pokémon who attacked you toke Grovyle with him when he vanished." I looked to where I heard the voice come from and saw a crescent-shaped Pokémon come down the stairs and to me and the others. This Pokémon's body was yellow and blue and the top of its forehead and its two small arms were pink. It also had crescent-like wings on its body that were different shades of pink. This Pokémon was close enough that I could tell it body was really made out of feathers, though from a distance, it looked solid like metal or skin. It had bright pink eyes and sparkles seemed to illuminant from its body and where it stood. I knew this Pokémon...but couldn't remember when suddenly I memorized it from my dream when Grovyle said I passed out in Treasure Town.

"The Pokémon who toke Grovyle put you into a deep nightmare...but luckily enough I was here in time to heal you of it and put you instead into a beautiful slumber."

"That's what that light was? It was you?"

"Most likely. But since I don't know what you dreamt, I don't know for sure, but most likely. Yes."

"You're from my dream. You never told me who you were."

"Me? Well...I'm Cresselia. The Pokémon of moonlight as some have referred me to."

"Cresselia? You're the opposite Pokémon of Darkrai, aren't you?" Dusknoir questioned recognizing who she was.

"Some might say...I don't necessarily though. To be an opposite, you will have to have the exact opposite powers of your opposite. I don't have the exact opposite powers of Darkrai. And second thing...opposites tend to have an instinct to destroy the others existence. I don't care if Darkrai lives or not...I only care that I help the people he puts into suffering. So no...I'm not technically his "opposite.""

"Sorry I asked..." Dusknoir looked down in shame, looking like he felt he offended Cresselia.

"You've done nothing wrong Dusknoir. You've only asked a question others have wondered since I've been alive. No need to feel shameful." I tried my best to hold in a chuckle because Dusknoir looked embarrassed that someone saw through his bravery and saw his shame instead. Cresselia then floated over to me and I saw trust in her eyes.

"Morrithi...this won't be much of a surprise...it won't be a surprise to you all either...but the one who took Grovyle, the one planning on taking over the world, is indeed...Darkrai." She seemed to curse the name "Darkrai" as she spoke it. I looked at my friends and saw their faces...they weren't surprise either, but terrified as well as I was.

"Darkrai..." I looked down and looked off into the horizon. The fear of facing Darkrai again haunted me, brought back painful memories; memories of being held captive by him and tortured for what felt like forever. Cresselia pushed herself against me and I turned to see she was floating by my side, in front of Mia and Celibi.

"Morrithi...he is coming back, I feel it. I feel the light thinning out. He's getting closer. I think you four need some rest before he arrives...whenever that will be. I shall stay until this problem with Darkrai is resolved. Don't worry...I believe you can do it."


	9. Painful Surprise

I awoken scared, my soul clutching to hold me still and not move any longer. I looked to the others and my heart calmed. They were fast asleep, including Cresselia, who slept beside Grovyle's bed; she refused to sleep in it, she felt it wasn't right. I walked silently past them and outside. It was still dark, but I walked near the edge of the cliff and looked out over the horizon. I stood there, watching the moon sink behind the watery horizon and the ball of light come up in its place. My thoughts swirled around in my head, and I couldn't tell what was real or not. I had thoughts on previous adventures, including the incident with the Planet's Paralize; I had thoughts on Darkrai and his evil plans; thoughts on how me and my friends would make it out alive; and thoughts on Grovyle, both of if he's alright let alone alive, and thoughts of what he was going to say but Darkrai finished. It finally came to me that Darkrai said I was in love. But with who...Grovyle? Why would I love my brother...then it came to me. My dream that Cresselia created me to have instead of that nightmare with Dusknoir was about me and Grovyle. I finally realized...it wasn't a dream...it was a memory. Grovyle and I were not just together as partners; we were together as "partners".

As this came to mind, the sun, now high in the sky, suddenly grew dark and stopped giving the world below its wonderful sunshine. The wind that silently warmed my face now ripped through the air, banging its coldness against my skin and sending my hair to fly wildly with it. I looked at the beach and the once calm water now violently crashed against the shore and rocks, breaking them apart. Then, for some reason, I unintentionally gazed out to see the horizon and I saw a horrible ghost-like figure racing against the ocean towards. I tried to figure out what it was, than it hit my mind. My dream...it was coming true!

I was about to run, but before I knew it the creature flew above me and dived down to me. I fell down and screamed, closing my eyes, waiting for the attack. But then Cresselia rushed in front of me and used Protect and the creature bounced off, flying a couple feet backwards. I stood shaking, and once I saw what the figure really was, I gasped. It was Darkrai, riding on the back of a black Lugia. I then saw that it wasn't one creature in my dream trying to kill me...Darkrai was always riding that Lugia!

"Cresselia?! You..." Darkrai yelled out in surprise, but there was a hint of fear in his tone.

"Yes, I'm here Darkrai. I'm always around when you want to cause nightmares...you know that. I won't let these Pokémon suffer under your name."

"I'm pleased when people fear me...I am glad when people speak my name in fear...I hope that it's my name that people will speak of when they speak of their suffers; the whole world's sting on the back of their throats! And I will make that happen to you as well!" Darkrai vowed as he blasted Dark Pulse at Cresselia. She flew to the side, and as I regained my stance, the black Lugia landed and Darkrai flew off, jumping to Cresselia.

"Lugia...you get that human!" Darkrai uttered as he made his way to Cresselia to start fighting her. The Lugia spread his wings and let out a fearsome cry before firing Aero Blast at me. I tried to duck but it blasted me five feet backwards before I could. When Lugia attempted to blast another Aero Blast at me, Dusknoir, Mia, and Celibi ran out of Sharpedo's Bluff and jumped in front of me, stopping the attack with their own.

"Morrithi, you got to fight! Remember, the scarf?!" Dusknoir cried out as Lugia managed to use Water Pulse on him and the other two.

"It hasn't been working for the last year, Dusknoir!" I yelled out in fright. I had on a purple scarf that allowed me to use any move possible; but for some reason, during the last year, it hasn't been working at all.

"Darkrai...you are such an idiot!" Dusknoir cried out in anger as he dissolved into the ground, using Shadow Sneak against Lugia, which, unfortunately, did almost no damage. Once the word, 'idiot' left Dusknoir's mouth, Darkrai's eye stiffened, and he released his grip on Cresselia to temporally toss a Dark Pulse at him, which caused him to cringe back and pause from moving for a few seconds as it paralyzed him, then slowly stopped.

"Never call me an idiot, you idiot!" Darkrai barked out as he focused his attention on Cresselia. Dusknoir coughed and nearly fell forward when the black Lugia stomped his feet and caused a small earthquake, making me fall to my knees. All of a sudden, Darkrai knocked Cresselia to the side and jumped onto Lugia, anger in his eyes.

"I've had enough of this game! Lugia...let's take them out!" Darkrai and Lugia then started glowing with darkness, and after a few seconds, they both fired darkness in front of them. But for some reason that attack didn't seem to affect them; I looked around and watched my friends and Cresselia slowly fall to their knees or sides and pass out. Then, I fell to my hands and knees, my whole life flashing before my eyes, than I fell to my side, not knowing what just happened.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a pain my side that made me grunt horribly. Then I remembered what happened...I struggled to my feet and gasped, almost falling over again in tears. There was no one else around. I looked around but I couldn't find either my friends or enemies. When I looked behind me, dread filled my soul and my eyes filled with misery...Treasure Town was shrouded in flames. Not caring about my fear of fire I rushed into town hoping someone was there. Once in the middle of town, I searched around me, calling out for my friends. But there was no answer. I wiped my face and felt tears instead of my soft skin. Then I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around but saw no one. My hope dropped and everything I believed in seemed to disappear. I felt my tears reach the end of my face and fall, so I followed them and looked where they fell, and I gasped. I saw the shadow of Darkrai...

I whirled around as quickly as possible but fell down in fright when Darkrai raised his arms and blasted out Shadow Ball, hitting me with enough force that I felt myself plunge deeper into the ground. Right before I passed out from the blow, I heard one final voice.

"You poor, poor soul. Everything you once knew...is gone..."


	10. Fight for Life

I was waken up with a cold shake. When I opened my eyes, I saw Grovyle lying beside me; I could see he was in deep pain, but he was still intent on seeing if I was fine.

"Are you ok Morrithi?" He said with a weak voice. It was obvious Darkrai tortured him, but I didn't care if I was ok; I only cared if he was...which he wasn't.

"I'm fine...but are you?" I tried to sit up, but Grovyle's hand tried to press me back down. He was weak, so he couldn't, but I could tell he wanted me down, so I lied back down.

"I'll be alright...don't worry..." He reassured me with a weak smile, but he almost immediately afterwards began coughing hard.

"Don't ever tell me to not worry...and don't lie to me. You're not alright, and we both know that." I looked at him with fearful eyes and he looked back with doubtful ones. I put my hand onto his shoulder at which he slightly grunted, but once it was there, he smiled at me and I happily smiled back at him. He scouted closer to me and wrapped his arm around me and while I put my head into his chest, he put his head on mine. We stayed in this position for I don't know how long but it felt like hours, until he eventually left his head off mine and kissed my forehead; except this time I didn't feel that warmth fill me up...it's like I knew what I felt finally.

"We're going to be alright." Grovyle whispered under his breath.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I promise. And I don't intend on breaking it." I smiled, my heart setting at ease. I felt Grovyle was about to do something when Darkrai bursted the cell bars open and Grovyle jolted upwards.

"You two...I was going to kill you two inside your nightmares, because it's more entertaining that way. But I've had enough of you. I'm just going to kill you now...alive and awake..." Darkrai seemed like he was going to say more but Grovyle struggled upwards and fired a weak Energy Ball, which Darkrai easily dodged. Darkrai held up his right hand and fired a small Dark Pulse that blasted Grovyle into the wall, unconscious. I then struggled upwards and was about to run towards Darkrai, angrily, when Darkrai rushed forward and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me off the ground.

"You think you, of all people, could defeat me? You don't have any powers anymore, you stupid girl." He threw me against the ground and laughed sinisterly. I looked up at him with evil eyes, and when he stopped laughing, he backed up a bit, nervous. I didn't know why until I lifted up my arm and saw it spark with electricity. I was charging up on energy! I looked back up at him, stood up slowly, then fired Thunderbolt, which struck him hard, causing him to fall to his hands and knees (if he had any that is). He looked up at me with a broken but wicked eye.

He jumped back into the air and fired Dark Pulse, which I stopped with Hyper Beam. We both held our attacks for what felt like minutes, until mine broke up and his Dark Pulse sped into me causing me to fall over in deep pain. I tried to stand, but Darkrai only laughed at me when I fell back down.

"I told you couldn't defeat me! Even with your powers, you can't! You're a failure!" Those last words echoed through my brain causing memories to fly through my mind. I remembered Grovyle leaving with Dusknoir into the Future of Darkness, but before leaving through the Dimensional Hole, he looked behind him and gave one last good-bye. I remember that so clearly...like it didn't happen over five years.

_Dusknoir suddenly stood up and flung me across the ground._

_ "I won't allow you to change history!" Dusknoir fired a Dark Pulse but before it reached me, Grovyle jumped in front and toke the hit, causing him to fall to his knees. Mia then came down the Rainbow Stoneship Temple and jumped when she saw what was happening._

_ "W-What's happening?!"_

_ "So...you take the hit for Morrithi, once again Grovyle? Fine. That'll just weigh the chances of you wining Grovyle!" Suddenly, Grovyle stood, screamed to the sky, then rushed to Dusknoir, grabbing him, and pushing him into the Dimensional Hole. "W-What do you think you're doing Grovyle?!"_

_ "I'm taking you back...back into the Future with me Dusknoir!"  
"What!?"_

_"Grovyle, no!" I screamed, frightened. I was scared at the thought of never seeing Grovyle again. Grovyle looked back at me and Mia, hope in his eyes._

_ "Mia, you watch Morrithi's back for me! Watch her and take the Time Gears!" Grovyle managed to throw me the Time Gears without letting Dusknoir get away. I looked towards Mia who shook her head wildly._

_ "W-What?! I can't do everything you can do...take your place? I can't!"_

_ "You can and you will, because I know you can. You two are a great team, and nothing can beat you when you're together! Don't ever forget that!"_

_ "Release me Grovyle!" Dusknoir struggled to escape Grovyle's grasp but Grovyle wouldn't let go._

_"We're almost done...silence! Morrithi..." Grovyle looked at me, sorrow filled his eyes, but there was a hint of love and hope still in them. "Morrithi...I know that the partings hurts, but you must live through to the end. I'm lucky to have been blessed with a friend like you. I know you don't want this...me neither...but it's the only way..."_

_ "Grovyle, don't do this!" I pleaded him, begging him to change his mind. Grovyle only turned his head and I saw a slight tear fall from his cheek as he looked back at Dusknoir._

_ "We're ready now Dusknoir." Grovyle finally said to Dusknoir as he pushed him through the Dimensional Hole. As the hole closed, the screams of Dusknoir could be heard. Mia looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, but I only looked back at her with pain. I knew Grovyle had to do it, but I felt alone without him. But when Mia smiled hopefully, my soul filled with joy. I still had Mia...and Grovyle knew that. He also knew that I could do it...I always could..._

As the memory flooded back, Darkrai prepared Shadow Ball, but I didn't move. I was too lost in my memory. But before the attack hit me, I heard a voice call out my name, which brought me back. I stood up and attacked Darkrai's Shadow Ball with Energy Ball, which made the whole room glow in a bright light, and before I knew it, I fainted.


	11. Black Lugia

When my eyes opened up, I instantly remembered everything, so I jolted upwards, only to find myself in my bed in Sharpedo's Bluff with everyone around me, including the Guild! Grovyle sat next to me, looking like he wasn't hurt at all, Mia and Celibi were on the other side of me while Dusknoir and Cresselia were in front of me and the Guild was to the side, behind Grovyle.

"You alright Morrithi?" Mia asked, leaning on my knee.

"Y-Yes, strangely." I felt perfectly fine, like nothing happened to me. Then Grovyle laughed a little bit, making me glare at him.

"You probably feel fine because you've been out for almost a week." My eyes and mouth dropped open. A week?!

"Cresselia made sure you didn't die in your sleep, which was very kind of her!" Celibi added, making all that more confusing, but I nodded to Cresselia for my thanks.

"Wait! What happened to Darkrai?!"

"Don't worry Morrithi." Cresselia came closer and I felt a peace I've never felt before. "Darkrai was unconscious when we found you and Grovyle in that cell. He is captured, no need to panic. Dialga and Palkia have him captive."

"That's good." All my fear faded when I heard those words. I knew Darkrai wouldn't escape from Dialga and Palkia...at least for a long time. After a couple hours, the Guild left to go back to the guild; they were finally relived I was fine. Cresselia also said her good-byes and said she'd see us again, then she toke her leave. Near nightfall, I climbed out of Sharpedo's Bluff without anyone knowing and snuck down to the beach. I sat down on the warm sand and watched the sun set behind the watery horizon. I watched it for a few hours when Grovyle came and stood beside me.

"You could at least tell us where you're going. You gave us all a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry." I patted the sand, telling Grovyle to sit beside me, which he did. We talked for awhile, mostly about what happen and that Grovyle was proud of me. Then I remembered what went on between us.

"Grovyle?"

"Yes Morrithi?"

"Before Darkrai toke you, he finished your sentence saying I...that I was in love. Was he right?" Grovyle looked away, his eyes full of fear and I could hear his breathing become rapid.

"...Yes. He was. I know I should've told you that but...I feared our relationship wouldn't be the same."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...you caring for me." Grovyle looked at me with sadness, making me feel bad for asking. "If I told you, you might have not wanted to ever talk to me, or see me. It's just that..."

"Brother and sister is the closest relationship you could think of?" He shook his head slowly. I hugged him gently and slightly. "You don't have to worry now Grovyle." He looked at me, with a small hint of confusion in his face. I leaned in and kissed his face. When I backed off, I noticed his face was a little red, but I didn't feel mine heat up anymore. "I love you Grovyle."

Grovyle then leaned in and kissed me softly and quickly on my lips. "I love you to Morrithi." He continued to kiss me over and over again as I let my thoughts go away. Suddenly a thought returned to my mind...the black Lugia! I jolted upwards from Grovyle's hold and stared at him in fright. "Morrithi, what's wrong?"

"We forgot an enemy!" Grovyle looked at me that I was foolish, and he was about to say something when I continued. "The black Lugia! Darkrai rode in on him when he came to get us all...I can't believe I forgot about him!" I paced around in horror, but Grovyle got up and stopped me.

"Morrithi, we got to tell everyone else." We were about to run back to Sharpedo's Bluff when I heard the flapping of great wings. I looked above me and saw a black figure the shape of a Lugia flying above the beach and the town. I looked at Grovyle with a dreadful look and he gave me one to. We both ran back to Sharpedo's Bluff and scared our team when we rushed inside with terrified looks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Celibi asked, flying in front of us.

"Did the relationship not work out after all?" Dusknoir glanced specifically at Grovyle, who he looked at back with a disgusted look.

"Shut up...stop knowing things somehow. And no, it's working fine."

"That's good then."

"What? You two are together again? That's so sweet!" Celibi twittered out with her happy voice, while Mia looked at everyone confused.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later Mia, right now, we've got bigger issues." Grovyle explained but I just looked at him uneasily.

"Our relationship is an issue?"

"W-What? That's not what I meant Morrithi!"

"I know that, I'm sorry! Anyways...everyone, we're not finished fighting."

"What are you...?" Dusknoir started, but I cut him off.

"We forgot about the black Lugia." Once I said that, everyone slapped their foreheads, Dusknoir also shaking his head.

"How did we forget that?"

"That's what I said to Dusknoir, but we don't have time to figure that out either. Lugia is over the town right now!" Right then, a loud thud was heard that came from within Treasure Town. "Ok, maybe he's now IN Treasure Town, but we have to go now!" I ran out of the house with my team following me, hoping this would be quicker and easier than Darkrai.


	12. Possession of a Friend

Once I entered the town, I gasped at what I saw. The huge, black Lugia was attacking the town Pokémon and the Guild! I stopped quickly before the Lugia, making the others bump into me from behind. I looked behind and apologized, but quickly returned my attention to the Lugia. He saw us five and roared into the sky, before standing before us all.

"You five...you all ruined what was to be..." The Lugia spoke in a deep, frantic voice, but I noticed it sounded possessed, and then it hit me. He was under Darkrai's control the entire time! "I will make you pay for what you've done...so get ready...because I show no mercy!" As he prepared an attack, I looked to my team in hope.

"Guys, this Lugia is being controlled by Darkrai! We need to save him!"

"How? He's trying to kill us!" Grovyle sputtered before looking back at the Lugia.

"I don't know, but don't ask! Just try and help me help him! That's what we do isn't it...we help?" Grovyle looked back at me and I saw a glimmer of hope. He looked at the others and they all nodded to each other. I looked back at Lugia who was almost ready to fire, so I prepared my stance, sensing the others standing their guards as well. Then the black Lugia fired an enormous dark Weather Ball, which we all stopped with Energy Ball, Electro Ball, Leaf Storm, AncientPower, and Dark Pulse. Once visibility was cleared, the Lugia spread its wings and roared to the sky, kicked off the ground with its two huge, black legs, and toke off into the air. Celibi used Physic on Mia and the two followed the Lugia into the sky and out of sight.

I stood beside Grovyle and Dusknoir, frightened; occasionally jumping when sparks of thunder roared in the atmosphere. I looked to Grovyle who nodded hopefully at me. Suddenly, there was an explosion of thunder and wind, and Lugia came back down and crashed into the ground. While Celibi and Mia floated safely back down, the black Lugia stood back up, quivering, and roared at us before almost tripping back down. I stood in front of the group and before Lugia who stared wildly at me with evil eyes.

"Lugia...you're possessed...you need to control yourself." Lugia then laughed, smiled, and spoke once again in that deep, possessed voice.

"Possessed? Of course not! How could that be done...?"

"Darkrai toke control of you so you'd obey him!" I interrupted him to show him that I meant business, but he only laughed once again.

"You are a brave soul...you know?" I then realized that I've heard that a lot over the past week. I was brave, wasn't I? "You think I'm going to believe you so easily?"

"If you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe Darkrai. Go to him...find Dialga and Palkia and they'll take you to him. Then ask him...I warn you though, he's a liar. He won't tell you the first time you ask."

"You're saying this like I'm going to do it." Lugia eyed me with a tempted smile, but I only glared back with a solemn face. His smile then turned around and he roared into the sky once more, making Grovyle come to my side for protection of me. Lugia then eyed me again, getting to his feet. "Fine...I'll go ask Darkrai this, question, you want me to ask. But I tell you, no...I promise you...that if what you say is a lie, you'll be the first to die."

"So it shall be then." I heard Grovyle gasped while Lugia smiled at me in amusement.

"In a week...see you all then." He spread his wings one last time, sending wind to knock over Celibi, Mia, and almost me, and then he toke off, soaring above Treasure Town for awhile, then taking off southwards.


	13. Only For One's Defense

"What's wrong with you Morrithi?!" Grovyle screamed at me once we entered Sharpedo's Bluff.

"Um...we're going to help the townsfolk rebuild Treasure Town, right guys?" Dusknoir asked the other two, looking at them pleadingly. They shook their heads yes and they left in a hurry.

"Morrithi, why would you do that? You let him escape! And sent him on his way to Darkrai! Why would you do that?!"

"Grovyle..." I started to explain, but Grovyle raised his arms, not noticing.

"I mean...you practically just asked for a death sentence! I don't understand why you would...!"

"Grovyle!" I exploded with anger but slight grief, making Grovyle jump back, almost falling over. "I have a reason, alright?!" I walked to the edge, avoiding his glare.

"What reason is that?" Grovyle asked in a more gentle tone, following me to the edge, but not facing me either.

"I'm hoping hearing what Darkrai did to him will turn him back...and I know that Darkrai will eventually crack under all that pressure. Eventually..."

"Morrithi..." Grovyle tried to turn me around, but I forced his arms away from me and turned myself around.

"He needs to do this, ok?! He needs to do this on his own; we have no right in it!" I cried a little, tearing falling off my cheeks. Grovyle then hugged me quick enough so I couldn't escape it. I tried to get away, but Grovyle only held his grip tighter.

"Please, don't Morrithi. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have yelled, I just didn't know what the world you were doing. I was worried." I gently hugged him as well and I could feel a tear falling down my back...Grovyle was crying as well. When he pulled himself away from me, he stared into my eyes.

"I am really sorry..."

"I know...its fine."

"No, it's not. I hate yelling at you. I'll make it up to you..." Grovyle then kissed me gently on my lips for at least ten seconds! When he stopped, he whispered... "I promise."

Soon, the days passed and me and the team became closer, just as me and Grovyle became closer in our "new" relationship. One day, we were in Sharpedo's Bluff figuring out where to explore, when there was a loud thud outside that at first we thought there was an earthquake. But when we went outside, we saw a big Lugia standing near the edge, waiting patiently. He smiled heartily once he saw us.

"Team PokémonSky, I'm so glad I got to see you again!"

"Wait a second, who..." Celibi started to ask, but I instantly recognized him.

"Lugia, you're not possessed anymore?"

"Nope! I'm back to normal, just as you promised! Well, you promised that you'll die first if it was a lie, but you get it, right?"

"Yes, I do. You're quite chipper today aren't you?"

"I'm usually this way actually. Nothing new, but I like it! Sorry if it bothers you though."

"No, no. It's fine Lugia! But hey...what are you going to do now?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to hang around Treasure Town, see if there's anything I can do to make up for what I did, and then I'll decide. So I'll see you five around for awhile."

"I guess so Lugia. Bye!"

"Bye!" Lugia toke off then and flew down later in Treasure Town. I looked at my team who looked at me mysteriously.

"What?"

"You make friends easily, don't you?" Grovyle smirked at me, making me laugh a bit.

"Nothing wrong with that! Anyways, let's get this day on!" Celibi happily announced, everyone agreeing.


End file.
